Gold
Gold battled Red in Red vs Gold, he was portrayed by Mat4yo. Information on the rapper His journey begins when Professor Elm asks him to run an errand for Mr. Pokemon, who lives north of Cherrygrove City on Route 30. Elm gives him a choice between three Pokémon to protect him: Cyndaquil, Totodile or Chikorita. Ethan spot a boy watching from outside of Professor Elm's lab, when he tries to talk to him the boy shove him away. This boy will later become Silver, his rival. Ethan continues meets Mr. Pokemon and completes his errand. While there he meets Professor Oak who gives him a pokedex On his way back home, Ethan meets Silver again, who has stolen one of Elm's Pokemon. After defeating him, the boy tells Ethan his name Ethan learns the boy's name and relays it to the police in New Bark Town. Professor Elm allows Ethan to keep the Pokemon he chose earlier, and also encourages him to compete in the Johto League. Ethan begins on a Pokemon journey in the Johto region, facing off against eight Gym Leaders and becoming Pokemon League Champion by defeating the Elite Four and its previous Champion. After being declared the Pokemon League Champion, Ethan then journeys by ship from Olivine City to Vermilion City in Kanto. He battles against another set of eight Gym Leaders, Ethan heads for Mt. Silver via Route 28. His journey comes to an end when, deep in Mt. Silver's cave, he faces the Champion from Pallet Town, Pokemon Trainer Red, who had been training up there. Lyrics Red vs Gold Verse 1 I traveled through Johto, I called and caught Ho-Oh. I’ve fought every foe with my heart and my soul so, I’ve climbed through the Tohjo and paved my own road, And up here it’s just Mt. Silver and Gold. Verse 2 Ay, You! It’s Gold and I’m noble! It takes a miracle to turn a mute boy vocal! And now that you’ve spoken, I’ll lend you my potions, When your tiny rodent gets flowed by Typhlosion! I came to battle you, but I found a baby with an... ...Attitude and ego that is higher than his altitude! A blood colored boy should be taken more serious, But they call you Red 'cause you’ve got nothing but periods! Verse 3 You’re looking lonely, Red, and checking my Pokedex, Let me introduce you to my hundred friends you’ve never met! Verse 4 If you think you’re Fire, Red, then I’mma leave you in ashes! 'Cause Gold’s Bars are 24 Karat. You can’t amount to half of that, I doubled your badges! Verse 5 Like I did Team Rocket, I’m gonna blast you to space, 'Cause I think you look better with a cap in your face! Verse 6 If you’d grow up and fight me, that at least we’d be equals! Verse 7 You’ll be hanging on this cliff for all future generations! Trivia * Gold is the third Pokemon trainer to rap, after Ash Ketchum and Red. * he is the 11th rapper to not have a title card, after Red. Category:Red vs Gold Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Mat4yo Category:Characters